


A Worthy Heir

by HiraKiaShi



Series: Apprentices Xehanort and Eraqus [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, The Keyblade War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: Eraqus has always been passionate about the light, and there has been reason behind it. However, one must know his very beginnings to understand. Because before he was even old enough to possess a Keyblade, his home world was already being swallowed by darkness.“I’m sorry that I cannot watch you grow anymore, but I know this is the best for you. You are destined for greatness, my little Eraqus.”(This is apart of my Xehanort and Eraqus Apprentice Series, but does not have to be read in order.)





	A Worthy Heir

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Eraqus' character in Birth by Sleep. And replaying it, along with watching Back Cover and just the general hype for kingdom hearts three had me thinking about how Eraqus might have became an apprentice. This is all speculation from me, but it was fun to write it. 
> 
> Note that this goes off my idea that after the keyblade War, The remaining lights created 13 worlds that still remembers Kingdom hearts before the Keyblade weilders were wiped out. However, over the many years they forget, and eventually become jumbled and lost over history.
> 
> I also believe that these 13 worlds were eventaully entirely lost to darkness after they entirely forget about Kingdom Hearts.

The river seemed to be the last thing pure in this world. The woods surrounding it were like shadows in its light. A small waterfall that bubbled quietly- almost politely- farther upstream was a meditative sound. It lulled any near it, animals and humans alike, into a sense of ease. The river is sacred, the river is safe. The river is the heart of this world. Luxu watched the fish swimming beneath its depths. They were ignorant to the darkness surrounding them. They followed with the current, bright white and golden scales twinkling in the almost clear water. What did they have to fear, when they bathed in such light?  
The river was a powerful being in this world, Luxu noted, and the fact it had yet to become in any way corrupted, was a good sign. Still, Luxu turned to the forest line, where the bushes and leaves rustled, and noises of all kinds babbled away. Some noises were high in chirps, almost playful. But the low growls and gnashing of teeth was enough proof that it was more than just the creatures shying away from him.  
The darkness surrounding the river was evident. They cowered to Luxu’s Keyblade, where it was held loosely at his side. The Gazing eye was threatening, but he knew that they truly feared the owner of the eye. The second he would disband it, they would charge without thought. His master was a powerful man, one who simply had to show up for enemies to cower. Seeing that his powerful Keyblade still existed, and the fact that Luxu wore the same garbs as he did, they do doubt thought it was him.  
Luxu sighed. It had been years since The Master left Luxu and his other apprentices alone. Years since the apprentices began to fight both within their hearts and at one another. Luxu wished he interacted but could do no more than watch. Never to interfere. Many years past, more than Luxu thought he could even live without feeling the tear of age at his body, but he was still here, watching as the worlds that still remembered Kingdom Hearts and the Protectors of Light either forgot or was swallowed by the darkness that remained from the Keyblade War. 

“This is the last of the thirteen worlds that remembers. Soon, The River of Serenity will be lost. With it, the last who knew of Kingdom hearts.”  
He will be the only one left. Luxu exhaled deeply, guilt and regret over his face. Despite such a powerful Keyblade, he was sworn not to use it until the last of Kingdom Hearts was forgotten. He wanted to help but found himself nearly bound to his lost master’s words. So much so that he wondered if it had something to do with the Gazing Eye itself. Still, both he and it are ever watching, never interfering.  
He wanted to scream in frustration. He watched his friends- no, his family turn on one another. They and the Protectors all went for each other’s throat. Killing one another without hesitation. Now, he was alone in every sense of the word. The last Keyblade master, the last of the Protectors of Light, soon to be the last who knew of Kingdom Hearts. He bit his tongue. Tears of emotional and physical pain welled in his eyes. He listened to the water’s lullaby, feeling as if the River itself was drawing out of of this negative energy he kept deep within his heart.  
However, his emotional breakdown was brought to a halt as the forest began to rumble louder. The heartless clacked their teeth and clawed at the ground excitedly, as if preparing to charge. Luxu held his Keyblade tighter, readying to either fight or flee. Loud rustling that sounded from a distance began to come closer. Its footsteps were erratic, and A heartless that was willing to charge at him here, was either powerful or-  
Or a woman running for her life.  
Long, dark hair. Darker than the cloak Luxu wore. It fell to her waist in curly and chaotic waves. It was matted and dirty from running. The clothes she wore were torn and muddy, shoes long forgotten and her feet muddy. Her face was terror, but when she saw Luxu, her eyes filled with desperate hope.  
“The King of Hearts..” She muttered in a language nearly foreign to him.  
In her left hand, a boy no older than twelve was panting beside her. His hair a dark brown, but so muddy that it might have been considered black. In her right arm, she held a boy tightly. Tears streamed down his face in terror at the creatures that was surely chasing them before. He did no cry, but sobbing hiccups shook him every second. He looked to be nine, and Luxu wondered how this woman was capable of carrying him along with dragging another boy with her as well.  
“You’re him!” The woman gasped between heaving breaths.  
“I’m,” Luxu paused, “Him?”  
“Kingdom Hearts! I knew I would find you here!” She cried tears of joy and hope in such a way that made Luxu’s heart want to break.  
It seemed that this world had forgotten what Kingdom Hearts truly was, then. To them, they now considered it a spirit it seemed. Nothing more than something to pray to, not strive for. He didn’t care to correct her, who knew how long she was taught this belief? So, he played along.  
“What is it you seek?” He asked. With his hood up, and his Keyblade still out, it was easy to show the confidence he did not truly have. He wondered why she did not seem to shy away from him, some worlds steered clear of him. Whispering about how he was Death himself, or worse: The bringer of Darkness. He despised that title, Being called Kingdom Hearts felt like an imposter, but he’d rather be looked on with hope than fear. “Something important, if you were willing to bring your children through such dangers.”

The woman nodded, then, while setting down her younger son to stand by her brother. The younger of the two hid behind his elder brother, who stood defensively. Maybe the woman was simply mad. They were both cautious of him. The woman stepped forward. Falling to her knees from both exhaustion and prayer.  
“Please, whatever it takes. Take my sons away from here.”  
Luxu was stunned silent. Did she consider him a Reaper as well? She must be mad!  
“I don’t care what it will cost, just take them away from here. I know what will happen here within a few more years. I know what will happen to them if they stay. Please, take them away from here!”  
Her eyes were a grayish blue and overflowing with tears. Luxu looked to the two boys instead, but only felt his weak heart aching more.  
‘Do not interfere,’ No Name echoed his Master’s voice in his head.  
“Please,” She said again, her head once more on the ground, “I will throw myself into those creatures to save them, I will do it a thousand times over if you would simply take them.”  
Luxu ignored the Keyblade and its protests, and walked over to the two boys.  
‘Don’t interfere…’

The elder of boys seemed to try to buff his shoulders in defense, shoving his brother behind him as if to protect them. Luxu crouched down to their height. Despite the protectiveness, fear was written all over the boys face, and they widened in confusion when he saw from underneath the hood. Luxu was sure his youthful face was odd, especially if his eyes were greyed like a man who has lived for a century.  
“What of the father?” He asked behind him. The woman turned, still on her knees, but sitting up now, head still bowed low.  
‘Don’t inter-‘  
“Gone. His heart was taken by a swarm of them. My entire village is gone now. I fear my heart might be leaving me as well. They will be alone here, you must understand this?”

Luxu did, but as he looked over the two, he knew they were already corrupted. The elder, whether he was there when his father died, or has simply been exposed too long, there was a darkness deeply settled within his heart. He heart would not leave him, but it would drive him to such a corruption that Luxu had no power of fixing.  
‘Not worthy of a Keyblade..’  
The other, although young and hiding behind his brother, Luxu realized had light emanating from his very being. It felt familiar to Luxu. As if he was basking in the warm sunlight again in Daybreak town. It was a warm and welcoming light, and slightly overwhelming. Maybe that was why they were able to make it here in the first place. This light may have had a few Heartless hesitate.  
‘The boy.. he is worthy,’ the voice admitted. 

Luxu stood, brushing past the other boy and scooping up the boy in his arms quietly, a sleep spell, and the hiccups subsided into soft breaths. The older brother stubbornly held his little brother’s dangling hand desperately, but with a sharp turn the grip was loosened. Luxu ignored the angry cries as the other brother chased after him, grabbing onto his cloak.  
“That’s not fair! You can’t separate us! I’m supposed to protect Eraqus! Chichi said-“  
His mother grabbed the boy and picked him up with ease. She was amazingly strong, which Luxu was grateful and partially terrified for. Maybe this strength was her own, or darkness was granting her strength as she was slowly succumbing to it. He stood before the mother, now standing as she shushed her elder son who cried in anger.  
“You can only take one?” She asked. Luxu nodded silently, a believable excuse.  
“It is the most I can do,” He lied, “In return, do not fall to darkness yet. Take your son somewhere safe. Your journey is not over.” He pulled off one of his wrist bangles, one that shielded off darkness, and handed it to the mother. With the hand still holding No Name, he casted a small protective barrier over the two.  
“You do not have long, so hurry. Your son-“  
“Eraqus.”  
“Eraqus will live a safe life and become a powerful man one day.”  
The mother nodded pain but also relief washing her face. She was grateful, but he knows that deep down, she wishes that he could take both and allow herself to finally give up. With a final goodbye to Eraqus, a soft kiss on the forehead and a promise that where he was going was a better place, she left.  
“I’m sorry that I cannot watch you grow anymore, but I know this is the best for you. You are destined for greatness, my little Eraqus.”  
She left, her other son screaming for his brother’s name over his shoulder as she now dragged him with her. Determination and a powerful will encouraged her that the two would get somewhere safe soon.  
Luxu watched on with a heavy heart, feeling like a true Reaper there than ever before. There was a slim chance they would make it, even with those bangles. Eraqus was the greatest shield they had against the creatures, and he took that away from them. He was no doubt sending them to their deaths with a hopeful lie. He looked back to the river and felt a well of emotions spilling out once more before returning to the land of departure.  
The River of Serenity and those who inhabit this world would fall to darkness soon, but there was no telling when. Eraqus would be the last who directly descended from the old Keyblade Wielders.  
‘A worthy heir indeed.’


End file.
